


"Turn the heat down, you muppet."

by larryhaylik



Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: "It's just garlic and onions.""And still it smells like heaven. What's it gonna be?""Tortilla." Shoma gave an inquisitive sound. "The Spanish egg pancake thingy?" Yuzuru clarified as he carefully placed one slice of potato on the frying pan. The oil sizzled angrily."Back, back,back," Yuzuru commanded in mild panic.(Can be read separately.)
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665580
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	"Turn the heat down, you muppet."

**Author's Note:**

> The Worlds were cancelled and the world is cancelled, apparently. Have some domestic bliss in these quarantined days.

There was a sound of soft padding and then arms wrapped around Yuzuru's waist.

"It smells nice," Shoma said, cheek pressed between Yuzuru's shoulder blades because he was too tiny to put his chin on his shoulder. Yuzuru grinned.

"It's just garlic and onions."

"And still it smells like heaven. What's it gonna be?"

"Tortilla." Shoma gave an inquisitive sound. "The Spanish egg pancake thingy?" Yuzuru clarified as he carefully placed one slice of potato on the frying pan. The oil sizzled angrily.

"Back, back, _back_ ," Yuzuru commanded in mild panic, jostling Shoma along.

"Turn the heat down, you muppet."

"It's supposed to be hot, mister master chef!" Yuzuru retorted, then stilled and craned his head around to look at Shoma from at least the corner of his eye. "Muppet?"

"I've been gaming with a British guy lately and that's all I'm going to say. Also," Shoma said, sniffing, "something is burning."

"Crap!" 

Yuzuru scrambled forward - slowly, because Shoma refused to let go - and quickly prodded the potato out of the pan. Then, he took a deep breath.

"One more time," he muttered to himself, trying and failing to ignore the giggles he could feel against his spine. "Stop it!"

Shoma burst into laughter. Yuzuru wiggled to shake him off.

"Okay, okay, I'll be good!" Shoma yelped, smile still audible in his face. "Why are you making a tortilla?"

"I woke up feeling like it and no other food sounds good to me anymore," Yuzuru replied, rueful. "I won't be able to make it as good as Javi's abuela, but I have to try, otherwise I'm starving today."

"Extra dramatic, that's what you are today," Shoma mumbled, slipping his fingers under Yuzuru's T-shirt to scritch-scratch gently on the warm skin. There was a clang and Yuzuru swore. Shoma grinned.

"I'll ban you from the kitchen."

"I'd like to see you try."

Yuzuru turned quickly in Shoma's arms, surprising him into stillness, and then he slipped his hands under Shoma's ass and hauled him up. An undignified squeak sang through the kitchen as Shoma hastily repositioned his arms around Yuzuru's neck and then he was being deposited on the kitchen table with the resting heartbeat of about two hundred.

"Jesus Christ!"

"You know I like a challenge," Yuzuru smiled sweetly, pecking Shoma's cheek, before he turned back to the stove, finally popping all the potato slices on the pan. The sizzle sounded considerably less dangerous, and Yuzuru hummed to himself. When he checked, Shoma was still clutching the edge of the table, catching his breath. 

Served him right for trying to keep Yuzuru from his goal of the day.

"I did not deserve that," Shoma muttered a minute later as Yuzuru began cracking eggs into a bowl.

"You were warned," Yuzuru sing-songed.

"Not enough. I should be paid damages."

"Come mix the eggs and I'll pay you in food."

"Food and kisses."

"Sure."

Shoma landed on the floor with a soft thud and then he was standing next to Yuzuru, grabbing a pair of chopsticks to stir the eggs with.

"There," Yuzuru said, pushing the bowl towards him. In a split second, Shoma got on his tiptoes and pressed a short kiss to Yuzuru's lips. It was hard not to smile at the surprised look on Yuzuru's face.

"First payment," Shoma said simply and started mixing.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.larryhaylik.tumblr.com)


End file.
